justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Scene: Axman's Juggernaut
Scene: Axmans's Juggernaut is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Garland's newest scene includes a Nazi juggernaut and a hero who's brave enough to chase it down and stop it." Depending on how much of the map is taken over by the time the player does this mission, the player might have to drive through multiple fronts in addition to the other obstacles. Walkthrough Rico arrives at the side of a lake in the mountains. The location is within limits of Casa Apu. There's 3 members of Garland King Studios, some of their equipment and a Garland King Studios Van. Starting the mission spawns a Mugello Farina Trio. Get in and start driving as the mission objective markers indicate. The car is equipped with nitros, but that shouldn't really be necessary, unless you've driven off the road. The car handles poorly on the snow. The mission is about driving through 12 marker rings. If for any reason any of them are missed, or when the car is destroyed, the mission fails, but it's possible to reload from the previous marker. This also restores the car to good heath. There are many obstacles and unique scripted items along the way: *Several Black Hand roadblocks. *A set of three crane helicopters. *Three long trains in Black Hand colors. *A small jet flies over the car. *The front. This one might be optional, depending on the players progress. *Multiple ramps that lead off the edges of cliffs. *The last checkpoint is right behind the last obstacle. There's a Firebrand Scout Chopper hovering right behind a ramp. Bumping into the helicopter will make you miss the marker, but the ramp is wide enough to avoid the helicopter. During the mission Garland tells Rico about the movies plot. Rico questions the use of a race car here, but she explains that it'll be iconic and that it could be the cover of the collectors edition box set. Rico think it should be fun as he starts moving. Garland insists that it'll be extraordinary and continues to explain that the evil Doctor Axman has uncovered the long-lost Nazi Juggernaut and that Rico is rushing to stop him from obliterating all of Solís. After the fourth checkpoint she continues to explain that Doctor Axman is getting ready to launch something and that Ricos feet are as heavy on the pedals as his heart is since he lost Kimberly. Rico asks who that is and Garland explains that Kimberly was Ricos characters kid sister and mentions that he should watch more of the dailies with her. Next she'll explain that the juggernaut is about to appear behind a bridge. Rico asks if he should drive off the bridge, but she quickly corrects him to drive off a cliff instead. In the end Garland is happy with how the final stunt crash-landing on a giant satellite dish went. She calls Rico a "doll" and ends the call when rushing off to continue with the production. Trivia *"Dailies" are all the footage filmed on a day of filming on a movie project. These are normally watched and reviewed on a daily basis. Gallery Scene Axman's Juggernaut (film crew).png|Film crew at the start. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (helicopters).png| Scene Axman's Juggernaut (roadblock).png|The first roadblock. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (kid sister).png|A train. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (small jet).png|Small jet. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (front).png|A front. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (last obstacle).png|Last obstacle. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (that was the shot, brilliant).png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Garland King's missions